Sal
"Everything we do is POINTLESS!" General Information Sal, formerly known as the Stranger, was a former member of the Red Sea before joining the Chaos Coterie. He was responsible for forcing Jirachi into the Metaverse for their plans of merging it with reality and "freeing prisoners". Personality Sal seemed sinister and merciless towards the protagonists, but he really wanted to prove how worthy he was for friendship. Towards the other members of the Chaos Coterie, though, he was caring and supportive to them, especially Sylph. Backstory Sal grew up in his lonesome for all his life, having no one to look after him. Not even his brother noticed that he was suffering. His only friend was the sea, drifting back and forth beneath his feet. However, a "miracle" came to him one day, and he joined the Red Sea as their ambassador for the sake of finally having some company that cared about him. Sal trapped Wadanohara after making her believe something was wrong. He intended to coax her into giving him her magic, but when he was confronted by his brother, Samekichi, Sal decided to erase Wadanohara's memories of the incident, along with everything she knew about her ex-familiar. Samekichi was then framed for betraying the Sea Kingdom and stealing their sacred sword. After the events of the attack of the Totsusa Kingdom, it was revealed that Sal was the traitor who stole their sword. At this time, Wadanohara was slowly regaining her memories. When Wadanohara, her familiars, and Samekichi encounter Sal for the second time, he summons the ruler of the Red Sea, Mikotsuhime, who forcefully puts Wadanohara to sleep and gives her a dream that would've changed her side if her father didn't intervene. When Wadanohara regains her consciousness, she gains her magic back, along with her father's staff. Evenually, Sal is confronted again by only Wadanohara and Samekichi. Sal refuses to fight but tries to convince her to give up her magic for the Red Sea one more time, which she refuses. Frustrated, Sal impales her with the sacred sword and leaves her to die as he returns to his new home. Sal and the Red Sea, unfortunately along with Samekichi, were sealed away for the second time by Wadanohara, but Sal somehow came back to the Multiverse with a vengeance and becomes a member of the Chaos Coterie. Relationships Samekichi Samekichi and Sal loathe each other, but they are twin brothers. Wadanohara Wadanohara sees Sal as her enemy. Mei Mei is Sal's niece. Their relationship is unknown. Minami Minami is Sal's nephew. Their relationship is unknown. Exec/Cirno Sal respected his leader. Sylph/Daiyousei Sylph was Sal's closest friend. He respected her and believed she would be stronger. Her death was the hardest on him. Cynic/Wriggle Nightbug Sal and Cynic were the only two smart members of the Chaos Coterie. Shadow Zoie and the Other Shadow Pets Sal was the Shadow Pets' caretaker. Will he be found again? Ms. Fortune Fortune is Sal's friend. Goro Akechi Akechi respects Sal, but it is unknown how Sal feels about him. Category:Story Category:Metaverse User Category:Chaos Coterie Member